survival of the crew pt7
by phoenixthedover2
Summary: After the long battle with Vick Everyone is trying to get used to going back to surviving but there is always a challenge in the way.


THE WORST DECISION

Gunshots can be heard as the sound of cans flying afterwards is also heard. "good job clem" alexa says as clem smiles at her. "i did it i actually hit it" clem said. "i saw and im so proud of you"alexa said as she contiue to shoot to watch clem shoot. "you still alive down here you piece of shit" ben said as he turn the basement light on to see vick in his cell sitting on the bench. "yea but soon you wont be" vick said as he began laughing hysterically. "yea keep laughing and ill bring your old friend keith in here for dinner" ben said as he began smiling and vick stoped smiling and stared at ben as if he was triggered. "you know what the best part about being locked down here benjamin" asked vick. "i dont give a fuck vi.." ben said as vick cut him off. "the best part is watching you clean my shit bucket everyday" vick said as he began to laugh. ben then threw a bowl of oatmeal on the ground of vick's cage. "heres breakfast" ben said as he closed vick's cell and locked it and proceded to the steps "yea thanks for feeding me this shit benjamin" vick said as ben turned the light off and went upstairs. "yea boy check mate" antoine yelled as he slamed his piece on the chess board. "goddamn it you fucking cheated" nick said agrily as he swiped all the pieces off the board and walked away. "dont hate the player hate the game" antoine yelled as nick walked away. "help me" yelled some random guy in the woods. killy ran out and stabbed the walker and saved the man. "thank you kid" the man said. "no problem but we shouldnt stay here lets go somewhere safe and talk my people have a community this way it should be safe to talk there" killy said. "yes do show me the way" the man said. the two began walking out of the woods as killy starts a conversation. "theres the base right there but wait what brings you here" killy stopped and asked. "the wind" the man replied. "oh cool well let me flag them down to open the gat..." killy said as he felt a blade go into his back. "ahhhh thats how i felt when you guys took my granddaughter" the man said as he yanked the blade out, cleaned it, and began walking towards the gate. killy stood there. "lii..lii...lillll...lily" killy said as he colapsed to the ground. "hey who are you and why are you coming to the our base" jordan asked as he stood guarding the gate. "i came seeking shelter" the man answered as he gave jordan a friendly smile. "ok ill let you in but you have to meet ben our leader and um qiuck question my dude" jordan asked. "yes" asked the man. "where did that blood on your right hand come from" jordan asked. "i fought a couple dead ones coming here" the man answered. "alright follow me this way" jordan demanded as he and the man walked to ben's office.

LET THE BODIES HIT THE FLOOR

"Who the hell is this jordan i told you that you cant keep just letting random people in here" ben said as he walked towards jordan and the man. "i know but there is something about this guy he seems trust worthy" jordan said. "I do wish to say that i have never harmed or kill a person besides those dead ones out there" the man said as he looked ben in his eyes. "alright fine your home is cabin x heres the key" ben said as he gave the man his key. jordan and the man left. "that guy's fucking beard is weird" ben said to himself as he went back to counting the bullets in his gun. "i need guts" kenley said as he looked out his window. "y do you think so" amaya asked. "because i did nothing but complain the whole war and i didnt even fight" kenley said as he continued to look out the window. "hey kenley its ok that your not ready to fight" amaya said as she began to hug him. "im leaving the base and not coming back till i man up and get stronger and braver" kenley said as he let go of amaya and walked over to his bed and began packing. "so you think leaving the safety of these walls and going out there is a good idea kenley" amaya asked. "yes" kenley answer "ok fine" amaya yelled as she walked over to kenley and hugged him and went in the bathroom.a couple minutes passed and kenley had his bag almost packed. "so your really doing this" amaya asked. "yes i am" kenley answered. amaya nodded and gave kenley a kiss. kenley then procceded out the door when joe aproached him. "we taking my truck" joe demanded. "um no who said you were going" kenley asked. "me i heard you were leaving out and figured you needed back up" joe explained. "fine come on" kenley said as him and joe walked over to the truck but as soon as they opened the doors they heard a voice. "im coming too" clementine demanded as she started putting her bags in the truck. "um no kid your not" joe said as he began putting his seatbelt on. "y not give me a reason y" clementinte demanded. "ok look if anything happened to you then alexa would kill us" joe explained. "well alexa doesnt control me im my own person plus i have a gun and ammo i wont be in the way" clementine said as she started climbing into the truck. "fine just dont get in the way" joe said as clem knodded and the three pulled off. "nate welcome back to base" mason said as he approached nate. "thanks man i need your help right now my people need ammo" nate said. "yea definally follow me" mason said as him and nate went to the armory. "why do your people need these" mason asked. "because we are looking for a guy named juan gonzales he's been on my family hit list since before the outbreak and i think its time to end him before he does more damage" nate answered. "more damage?" mason asked. "yea he blew up my pa's meth lab 2 years ago and costed our family alot of money" nate explained. "damn well here's the ammo bro go smoke that asshole" mason said as he handed the ammo to nate. "alright man ill see you when the search for this prick is over" nate said as he fist pumped mason,got in his car,and left.

THE OFFSPRING

"Somebody gonna feed me my dinner or do i have to eat my arm to survive" vickory yelled as he began hitting the walls of his cell. the basement door opened up. "will you shut the hell up" yelled nick as he walked over to the cell and threw a bowl of mac n cheese at vick "theres your dinner you asshole" nick said as he slamed and locked the cell door. "before you go just remember all your friends that i killed and there blood that splattered on my boot soon ill kill everyone in this place and ill leave you alive so i can make you clean my boot with your tounge" vickory threatened. nick then pulled a blade and swung it at vick but stopped it from hitting him when he was interrupted by alexa yelling. "whats up" nick asked. "its clem she's gone" alexa said panicking. "alright here i come" nick said. he turned towards vickory. "we'll finish this up later you piece of shit" nick said as he spit in vickory's face then turned and ran up the basement steps. "thats right run like a little pussy its ok ill be here 365 days and 24/7 waiting to kick your ass" vickory yelled as the basement door was slammed. "where was the last place you seen her" asked ben. "she was at her friend sarah's house" alexa said as they all ran to the house. "have you seen clem" alexa said as sara's family opened the door. "no she left 2 hours ago said she was going home" the mother answered. "god damn it thank u" alexa said as she ran in the middle of the base and began screaming for clem. "shhhh youll atract walkers to the gates" mason said. "yea she couldnt have gone far she is probably hiding somewhere" ben said as he pulled out his walkie and reported the news of clems disaperance. "ill send out a search party" isaac said as he ran to his group and they all got in an armored bus and drove off. "its ok lex we will find her" jordan said as they all looked over to she a boy standing outside there gates. "who are you" ben yelled as he drew his gun out. "let me in please" the boy yelled. "should we trust him" questioned alexa. "no i say we fucking blow his head off right now" nick suggested. "it could be another random person who could be potentially dangerous to us that jordan lets in" mason said. "hey hurtful" jordan said. ben then knodded. "ok jordan let him in here" ben demanded as jordan obeyed and opened the gate up for the kid. "he sorta looks like gabe did" nick said as he made a sad look. "thats because i am gabe" the boy said. "wait no no we buried you what the hell is going on" ben said in disbelief. "wait you buried my dad hhh...eeee.. he's dead" gabe asked as he dropped to his knees and began crying. "dad? oh shit" nick said. ben then walked over to gabe and put his hand on his shoulder. "its ok kid he is in a beter place" ben said. "first off im close to your age so dont call me kid and second where is my mom" gabe asked. "shes here follow me" jordan said as he began leading gabe to the mess hall. "hey are you still worried about clem" ben asked. "everyday" alexa said as she began to look down. "trust me she's strong and we will find her" nick said. "yea but for now we should go in and have that meeting about that supplies" ben said as alexa nodded and they all walked into the meeting room.

"Where am i?" a voice said "how did i get here" it said again "we found you laying out there almost dead we have saved your life and for that you owe us a secret favor" a unreconizable voice replied. "what do u want from me" the voice asked. "kill the crew" the unreconizable voice said then faded away

TOO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
